


My Brother the Vampire: Switched

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: My Brother The Vampire AU [1]
Category: My Sister the Vampire Series - Sienna Mercer, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, I remember more of this book series than of The Lying Game, Its genna be gay, Multi, My Sister the Vampire au, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The vampires are a secret really, Twins, Vampire!Virgil, Yep this is being a book now, sanders sides au, seperated twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Twins Virgil and Patton were separated and adopted by different people. They've led different lives for the first 12 years of their lives before meeting each other in 8th grade. Patton is a new student in Virgil's school and a new resident of the town. Discoveries are made and secrets are unfolded. Except, Virgil wants to keep one thing hidden from Patton, he's a vampire and there are many more in the town they live in. Follow along as the twins discover things they didn't know existed.





	1. Declan's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small look in how Declan (Deceit) felt about putting his son, Patton, up for adoption since we never got this in the books.

Declan leans against the wall of the room of his twins, trying not to make too much noise as to not disturb his sleeping twins. His eyes squeezed shut to prevent himself from crying.

But the emotional toll hit him hard and he slid down on to the floor and hugged his knees as he began to sob quietly.

Oh who was he kidding?

He couldn't take care of them.

He couldn't take care of twins when one of them was a vampire and the other a human.

He couldn't do this, especially with how difficult it would be for Patton to hide the truth of vampires as he grew up.

Oh how did this all happen?

Oh right, with him becoming a widow a week before he and his human husband were supposed to see their twins be born from the surrogate who died during childbirth. Possibly because she was human and there was vampire DNA in her.

He covered his mouth as to muffle his sobs that were causing his shoulders to shake, tears dripping from his eyes and down his cheeks.

It...it was too hard! It was just so hard raising a vampire and human child together, especially when his human son would accidentally grab something ment for his vampire brother.

So identical yet so very much different. Something that Declan feared a little because of the human part.

After a while he wipes the tears away and with a shaky breath he stands up. He walks to Patton's crib, how odd how he would have a crib meant for a bunny in a nursery that had vampire decor. He glanced at the tiny vampire coffin Virgil was sleeping on and lifted the lid a bit to check on his vampire son.

He looked back at Patton, he gently traced a heart on the human baby's cheek as he marveled at the fact how he had his other father's skin tone. While Virgil got his, how funny that the human got a dark skin complexion while the other a pale complexion.

What did they get from the surrogate mother? Possibly just the shape of her eyes but everything about them was a mix of Declan and...Him.

Declan bites back a sob as he looked at his small human child, just 10 months old and already somewhat difficult for him.

He rubbed his eyes and checked his forehead. Good. His fever was going down.

Hopefully Patton didn't get badly sick after drinking Virgil's blood juice.

But what if next time he wasn't so lucky? What if next time it was something much worse? What would happen once they became toddlers?

Declan panics for a little before his shoulders sag as he realized what he had to do.

* * *

"N...no Patton, put that down," he said weakly as he gently took away Virgil's binky away from Patton.

He fought down the urge to change his mind as Patton's green eyes bore into his red ones. He had to do what he had planned to do. For Patton's safety.

A week has passed since he came to the realization on what he had to do, and he was a mess. His hair was a mess and his eyes had dark circles from restless sleep.

He packed up a small bag of clothes and a few documents before placing Patton and Virgil into the car. He weakly smiled at them from the reflection of the mirror as he heard them babble on about whatever they deemed important. He first dropped Virgil off with a friend that he trusted to babysit Virgil before driving to the adoption place.

He gulps and weakly smiled to Patton as he took him out of the car seat. He went to the front desk and said the words that he was going to regret for the next few years.

Once the paperwork was done he was about to leave before pausing and taking off the engagement ring he wore that was of...Him.

He smiled weakly, "can I write down for them to give it to him when he turns 10 years old?" he asked weakly.

The person doing the paperwork smiled softly and nodded, "yes of course."

And he did so after placing the ring in a envelope. He kissed Patton in the forehead one last time before walking off.

He opens the door to the human couple that were about to walk in and smiled weakly at them. Not knowing that they would be the ones to adopt Patton.

Once at the car he lays his forehead into the steering wheel and weakly sobs. He cries for almost an hour.

He sits back up and lets out a long sigh, he now needed to leave the town, since people may eventually question why he now suddenly had one child and not two. That and he wasn't that well known, he may have fibbed a bit on who he was when he moved to town.

Good thing he had bought a home in another town a few miles away from this one.

He needed to start with a fresh start.

He drove back to the person who was babysitting Virgil and picked him up. He ignored the questioning looks he got from Virgil before driving off to their small home.

A few days later he was gone from the town and now starting new in a different one where he went forged a few papers to make it seem as if he adopted Virgil when he was 11 months old.

He made new friends with a few fellow vampires and with the skills he had he became a home decorator for mostly the vampire community in the town.

And he hid the memories he had of Patton and Virgil together in a secret room hidden away. He hid away newborn photos and anything that may blow his secret in the room. He would be the only one to go in when he missed his human son or when the guilt ate away at him.

But he knew Patton was much safer away from them, away from a difficult life he would have to keep a secret for his whole life.

Much more safe.


	2. Twins Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 years have passed since the twins were separated and destiny now brings them together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given since it's been like...7 years since I last read the series I may have forgotten huge chunks so I'm going to skip a few parts of the story from the books or just come up with what I can remember from each book as best I can.

12 years have passed since the twins were separated.

But now destiny brings them back to one another.

* * *

Patton fidgets with his ring as he eyed the school in front of him, he was starting a new school, after 5 weeks into the new school year. Something he didn't like to do at all, but here he was.

The building was bigger than his old one, Franklin Grove Middle was kind of gothic with the dark colors really.

He adjusts his glasses and sighs before walking inside. At least he came early to at least go to the office and get a memory of where his classes are at.

He walks around a little confused before grunting a little as he bumped into someone. He falls to the floor and winced a little as he landed on his butt.

"Sorry," said a gentle voice and he looks up to see a very pale, brown haired boy in front of him.

His paleness didn't startle him, it was mostly his outfit that did it.

The boy in front of him seemed to be a goth, he wore black ripped jeans with a metal chain attached to it, a black tank top on top of a dark purple long sleeve shirt, and what caught his interest was the drumstick that held up the bun he had. However, the only thing that caught his interest more was the boots, they looked...very thick and heavy, but he ignored it to grab the other male's hand as he helped him up.

"Sorry, I was just getting really lost. New student and all, Patton Abbott," Patton said with a small smile.

The other male adjusted his choker and hums, "Virgil Vega, as for the office...it's on the first right that you make and the first door on the left," he says softly before smiling a little and leaves.

Patton was about to thank him before frowning as the other walked off. He shrugs before walking to the direction the other told him to and smiles softly to himself. He noticed that there was more goths here in the middle school than in his old school.

He grunts as someone bumped into him and looked up to see another boy who had black curly hair.

"Sorry," the male in front of him mumbles softly before walking away.

Patton pouts softly before walking into the office. 

* * *

Virgil curses as the bell signaled for 1st period to start and groans inwardly as he sits behind a certain blonde he despised with all his might, Charlotte Brown, and her two bunny friends.

Great, now he was going to die of boredom from Charlotte's boring chatter about the cheerleading try outs. Which she's been going on about since the start of the school year.

He was either going to fail the class because of her, or because of Logan Daniels.

He was utterly Goth gorgeous with his pale skin and high cheekbones with curly black hair that almost reached his shoulders.

Oh god did he feel like he might turn to dust if they ever spoke to one another. That or have a panic attack from just Logan starring at him, both of which would be utterly embarrassing for him.

He takes off the drumstick and lets his hair become a curtain to cover his face. He ignored the chatter of Charlotte and began to write down ideas for the school newspaper, every now and then glancing at Logan before noticing how the class got quiet.

It was the teacher next to an utterly pastel boy, perhaps a bunny? Then again most vampires didn't look goth but they somehow gave the hint that they were vamps.

"Class this is the new member of Franklin Grove Community and new student, Patton Abbott."

Patton smiled brightly and waved before being seated.

Virgil frowns, for some odd reason he felt as if he already knew the new student. Except, with his pastel colors he deemed this Patton boy to be someone he usually wouldn't associate with at all.

He twirled the drumstick a little as he thought of reasons as how he may know the new student but his brain really couldn't come up with a good reason, if only he can see the other's face.

Where did he know him from? Well this was utterly frustrating since he couldn't shake off the déjà vu feeling from seeing the new boy.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned discreetly to see it was Roman and a piece of paper in his hand.

Virgil took it and bit back a laugh seeing two bunnies talking to each other.

One with a bow in the head while the other wore a skirt.

He smirked at Roman before paying attention to class and frowns when he hears the new student's voice.

How odd, his voice sounded familiar as well, but he didn't know how to put it.

 _'Well this wasn't difficult at all,'_ he thought sarcastically before writting down the assignment for the class that would be due later in the week.

* * *

Patton walked into gym after changing into his gym uniform, he looked around and noticed that there were a few girls practicing in mats at the moment and smiled softly.

He went to the teacher and was informed about the class doing volleyball. He cursed in his head, he was a klutz even if he did a bit of gymnastics when younger and a bit of cheerleading.

However, the gym teacher, Ms.Barnett saw how he glanced at the girls practicing.

She hums, "try outs are in 3 weeks from now. Go on and practice," she said softly which made him smile.

She walked up to the girls with him beside her, the girls all eyed him.

"Charlotte Brown, this is Patton Abbott. He's interested in joining the squad."

One of the girls, who had on a blond ponytail, bounced over and smiled at him.

"You're the new boy!" she said excitedly as she eyed him up and down.

"Welcome to Franklin Grove!" Charlotte said smiling widely before pulling him forward.

"I have a new cheer that Allison and Katie need to learn and now you do too!" she said with a perky voice.

He smiled widely and excitedly, he made a friend!

By the end of class he felt as if he was floating in a cloud and went to the locker room to change back into his baby blue jeans and light green tank top on top of a blue t-shirt.

He went from a nobody to a somebody, but that feeling quickly disappeared during lunch time. He bit his lip as he looked around.

There were tables full of students, a mixed array of goths and a few colorful students.

Of course, groups were already made, he was new and it was the middle of the first semester so he stood out of course.

He jumps as someone touched his elbow and swirled around to see Charlotte in a bright pink skirt and tank top.

"Patton! Come sit in our table! It's where the popular people sit at," she said with a wide smile.

Patton smiled brightly and noticed that it was only Charlotte and her other two friends sitting there.

"We sit here every day," Katie said brightly.

Once they sat Charlotte got a serious look in her face, "alright girls, I think it's our duty to tell Patton the rules."

"Rules?" Patton asked curiously as he tilts his head.

"Charlotte's rules," Katie said rolling her eyes, "duh."

"You mean The Rules of Franklin Grove Middle School," Charlotte said with a glare at Katie before straightening her back and twirls her ponytail.

She makes a grossed out face as she gingerly picked up the garlic bread in Allison's tray. "Rule number one...never order garlic bread. It totally kills..."

"Me? I'm actually extremely allergic," Patton said sheepishly.

Charlotte and the two other girls looked at him with wide eyes before Charlotte drops the bread back in Allison's tray.

"It kills your social life," Charlotte said wiping her hands on a napkin and sneers at the direction of a few goths whom Patton realized was Virgil and another goth beside him.

"Rule number two, pink is in. Black is..." she shot another look at Virgil's table and Patton all of a sudden had a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"...so last season, but you already knew that didn't you cutie?" she said smiling sweetly at Patton eyeing the pink nail polish in his fingernails.

"Pink is perfect!" they all squeal.

Patton gave her a small smile before nodding a little. He suddenly had a bad feeling about Charlotte and more so as she grabbed his hand.

"The third rule...is the most important one...." she said trailing off as she stared at him with a huge smirk.

"The squad is everything and the captain makes the calls!" all three blonds said in unison as they clapped two times.

Patton frowns, "who's captain?" he asked tilting his head.

Charlotte was about to respond before coughing loudly as Virgil and another goth friend passed by them.

"Such a shame that some people can't afford clothes in this century. We should set up a charity," she said loudly for Virgil to hear.

Patton frowns before standing up as soon as Virgil left and glared at her, "Charlotte what the heck was that?!" he hissed out softly.

Charlotte blinked owlishly before giggling, "what do you mean?"

"That is no way to speak about someone such as that Virgil boy, he's real nice and even if he wasn't it doesn't entitle you to hurt his feelings!"

Charlotte huffs and folds her hands, "I'll let you slide this time since you're new. Now let me tell you about these Goths, THE WALKING DEAD HAVE NO FEELINGS!" she shreaks loudly for the table to hear before huffing.

He starred at her with wide eyes before looking down and adjusted his glasses.

Yep. He changed his mind, he is not being friends with mean girls. No he was not.

He stabbed his salad with his fork and sighs before eating his lunch, even if his appetite was gone.


	3. A Discovery is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil notices something about Patton and a discovery is made.

Virgil groans, _'how utterly great!'_ he internally screams.

He sighs, _**'** the new boy - who looks just like me is now friends with Charlotte Brown. Just great!'_

They may look a like but if Patton was now Charlotte's underling then that's where the resemblance cut off.

He started to doodle on his notebook, he was in science class, the last class of the day when he heard a small cough from in front of him.

He looks up and his eyes widened a little as he saw Patton in front of him, what amazed him was that he had a small shy smile.

"Hi," Patton said softly.

Virgil stayed quiet.

"Listen...Charlotte had no right to be rude to you!" Patton said before starting to ramble about Charlotte and how rude she was.

Virgil chuckles and smiled, "hey...hey it's fine. Really. It's fine."

"Really? Because your style is amazing, my skin tone doesn't really make black clothes very flattering for me. However, you rock it really."

Virgil blinked a little slowly.

"P...pardon me?" he stutters out.

"You have way more style than Charlotte!" Patton continues and cooes softly touching Virgil's hair.

"Either way...I'm really sorry," Patton said softly.

"I...it's fine really, I'm used to her ways, which are just petty really. I bet she never told you I'm her next door neighbor," he said with a small smirk.

Patton's eyes widened behind his glasses and giggles, "no way!"

"Dead way," Virgil said smirking a little. He fiddled with one of the bracelets in his wrist before sighing, "she's still angry about me being cheer captain in 6th grade," he said with a small smirk.

Patton's eyes widened, "wait....you tried out for cheerleading?"

Virgil nods, "but I dropped cheerleading after a week and joined the newspaper club. I'm good at gymnastics and I'm flexible, I'm just not a big smiler. Never was a fan of the 'cheer' part of it really."

Patton tilts his head and hums, "that part is important, but why?"

"Dad wanted me to be in extracurricular activity but even he knew that cheerleading wasn't for me. Although, I did do it to spite her since I made the squad and she didn't. Once I left she filled in my spot and well...she's still not over it," he said with a smirk.

Patton smiled before turning on the Bunsen Burner that was needed for the assignment. The dark emerald ring in his middle finger now very noticeable.

Virgil's eyes widened before he reached underneath his shirt and touched the necklace he wore underneath the shirt. He gripped the emerald ring in his thumb and gulps.

 _'H...how can there be two? How? It's supposed to be one of a kind!'_ he internally panics.

The necklace was the only thing he had from his real parents, well...biological parents. _'How can there be two?'_ he thought to himself as he glanced to the ring in Patton's middle finger.

Virgil's breathing quickened and Patton frowns, "Virgil? You ok?"

Virgil gave him a small smile, "i...I'm fine really."

As soon as the bell rang, Virgil quickly put away his things and grabbed Patton's wrist.

"Follow me," he said weakly.

"Ok. Where to?" Patton asked curiously.

They walk out of the classroom, "the bathroom," Virgil huffs out before entering one and checking under each one to see if anyone was inside.

He'd rather eat a vegan burger than die of embarrassment if anyone was there to hear what he was about to say to say to Patton. He sighs seeing there was no one and leans against the wall and rubs his neck out of nerves.

"Virgil...are you going to tell me a secret?" Patton asked out of curiousity and worry for the goth boy before gently smiling at the other.

Virgil pushes himself off the wall and grabs Patton's shoulders and spinned him around so he faced the mirror.

Patton frowns the small smile in his face gone, "Virgil...what's wrong?" he asked a bit worried now for his new friend.

Virgil gently grabbed Patton's wrist and held it up in front of him, "where did you get this ring?" he asked weakly, his lip trembled a little.

Patton's eyes widened before he gulps, "it's the only thing important to me," he said weakly, "that my real parents gave me."

Virgil reached under his shirt and pulled out the necklace that held his ring out. He placed it next to Patton's ring and sucked in a breath.

They were an identical match.

They had the identical ornate etchings, the same heavy platinum bands, and the oddly cut emerald. As both rings were next to each other it looked as if both shinned a little brighter.

Patton looked up to see the Virgil's eyes wide.

"W...when is your birthday?" Virgil asked weakly.

"October...." Patton trailed off a bit from the sudden dizziness he was getting.

"...thirteenth," Virgil whispered out softly.

Patton eyed his reflection and finally noticed Virgil's and his eyes widened as he finally noticed something.

"You look just like me!" he squeaks out before covering his mouth in shock.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at what the other said, "I was about to say that actually," he said weakly as he looked at his own reflection.

Patton moves away from the mirror and looked at Virgil.

"Are you adopted?" he blurts out and gulps as the goth boy turned his head to look at him, "because I am," he said softly.

Virgil nods as he played with his necklace, "yeah...I was adopted when I was one. You?" he asked curiously.

"Same actually. Where were you born?" the other asked softly.

"Owl Creek, Tennessee."

"Same."

"Have you been there?" Virgil asked the other boy curiously.

Patton gave a sheepish smile, "I have, on a drive with Toby and Remy, my adoptive parents. Except...I was asleep on the drive so I never got a chance to see it."

Virgil pouts and sighs, "well darn, you missed a pretty awesome sight. I was there for week, there's a lot of trees really."

Patton's eyes widened, "you have no idea how jealous I am of you right now!" he said pouting a little before smiling a little. He's always wanted to see the place where he was born.

"What about your ring? I got mine in my 10th birthday since it was a condition of the adoption, that's what my father said. My father said my parents wanted it like that," Virgil said softly.

"That's what my pops and dad told me! D...do you know anything else about them?" Patton asked with hopeful eyes as he played with his ring a little.

Virgil's eyes went downcast and he sighs, his heart ached a little. He always begged his father about any information about his parents and he always got the same answer.

'Just that they wanted you to have that ring?' Declan would say gently as he ruffled his son's hair and smiled at him weakly.

"N...no. He never met them actually," he said softly.

"Same with mine really."

Both stayed silent before Patton perked up and smiled mischievously.

"Well, Virgil, I've always wanted an evil twin."

Virgil rolls his eyes and playfully pushed him away, "shut it."

Patton giggles before tilting his head, ever since he was little...he's wanted a sibling, or a twin. Surprise suprise! He had a brother, a better surprise was that he had a twin brother!

He eyed the other and felt stupid for not seeing how the other looked like him underneath the heavy eyeliner and goth clothes was an identical match to him. Well almost if it wasn't the difference in their skin tone.

The features that he should've noticed of the other looking identical to him was the round oval chin, the angular nose, and the arched eyebrows.

"We need to talk," Virgil said softly.

Patton nods excitedly, "oh yeah of course! Silly me," he said giggling a little.

They quickly got their stuff and after a break to their lockers they walked outside.

As they walked side by side Patton realized something.

"It's funny really," Patton started with a small smile.

"What is?"

"That Toby moved us here really. He could've moved Remy and I anywhere, but he chose Franklin Grove," Patton said softly.

Virgil smiled a little, "that is odd," he mused.

"I think...I think we were meant to find each other. Destiny pushing us together to find each other," Patton continued softly before looking at his twin brother.

Virgil's throat tightened before throwing himself into Patton and hugging him tightly.

Patton grunts a little at the impact and Virgil internally panics that he pushed boundaries before feeling the other hug him back.

Patton wrapped his arms tightly around the other and as soon as the two embraced they started to cry.

The two hugged each other tightly, and if anyone passed by they would wonder what was happening. Nothing bad, of course, they were just thirteen-year-old twin brothers hugging for the first time in their life that's all.


	4. The First Switch

After a few minutes the siblings pulled apart and Virgil wiped his eyes smearing his eyeliner across his eyes making him look like a raccoon a little and Patton hiccups.

Patton giggles softly before shyly smiling, "sorry, I ruined your eyeliner."

Virgil giggles softly and wipes his eyes a little, "I think I ruined your shirt," he said awkwardly.

Patton waved him off and smiled, "I don't....I honestly don't care, but from my guess now I think I have a hunch you goths don't like pink."

"Are you hungry?" Virgil said softly ignoring what his brother said.

"Absolutely famished!" Patton blurts out.

"There's a diner, called the Meat and Great. We can go there?" Virgil said curiously and smiled a little as Patton nodded.

"Let me just call one of my dads," Patton said before taking out his phone and quickly texted both of his dads whom felt happy for him.

Patton looks at Virgil, "what about you?" he asks his brother curiously.

"Dad lets me be independent really. Just me and him so he's fine with that."

"Lucky you, Toby and Remy are kind of overprotective," Patton said sighing as he remembered a bunch of times his adoptive dads panicked each time during a cheerleading tournament.

"It shows that they care, but they have nothing to worry about honestly."

Patton smiled and nods.

Virgil playfully nudges Patton, "hope you like Franklin Grove, the bunny population isn't that bad here."

Patton frowns, "are there wild bunnies here? Are there a ton?" he asked curiously.

Virgil chuckles, "no not..." he stops talking as he soon realizes that Patton had no clue what he was actually talking about.

"Virgil?" Patton questioned softly.

He gulps and rubbed the back of his neck, "...I'm just...kind of trying to still process that...we're twins!" he said a bit awkwardly.

"No kidding! It's strange though, how come we weren't adopted as a pair? They usually try to keep twins together, no?" Patton said agreeing a bit with Virgil.

Virgil frowns and plays with the ring on his necklace, "I have no clue honestly."

"Maybe...maybe our parents could only adopt one kid."

Both siblings walked in silence as they approached the neon sign of the diner of the Meat and Greet.

"Just imagine though, we could've been together all these 13 years!" Patton huffs out a little annoyed and smiled as Virgil nodded.

"True," he said softly before they walked into the packed diner.

The place was decorated like a meat locker but piñatas and othet things hanged from the hooks. As the twins walked in they sat in one of the booths and a waitress comes over to them.

"The usual?" she asked as she saw Virgil who nodded.

Patton hums eyeing the menu and curiously eyes Virgil, "what are you having?" he asked curiously.

Virgil bit his lip, "a medium rare burger. It's the Sink Your Teeth Into This, it's utterly dripping," he lied a little, it was a very extremely raw burger actually, but he didn't want to creep out his brother.

Patton wrinkles his nose, "I'll take the Bunny's Delight please," he said. 'They must be obsessed with bunnies here,' he thought.

"Would you like salsa in your tofu burger?" the waitress asked him.

"Yes please," Patton said, "oh and can you add salad dressing on the side?"

The waitress nods before leaving with their order.

Patton laughs, "boy! For identical twins we sure turned up differently," he said with a big smile as Virgil nodded.

"I was just thinking that. Must be a surprise to see yourself all goth like hmm?" Virgil asked teasingly causing them both to laugh.

And both felt whole as they laughed.

Because they finally found one another.

 _'Except...for one thing...how come Patton doesn't know what a Bunny is? We're identical twins of course, so why doesn't Patton know?'_ Virgil thought nervously as he nibbled on a fry.

 _'I won't push it,'_ he thought before excusing himself to the bathroom.

After a bit he walked back to the table and frowns seeing a very upset looking Patton.

"You ok?" he asked gently as he slid into the booth.

Patton frowns, "Charlotte came and basically started bad mouthing you and tried to move me to her table, I stood my ground though. I'm not being her friend with how mean she is," he said with a huff.

Virgil rolled his eyes, "yeah. Which is why I ignore her petty ways."

"She invited me to her table again, couldn't decline though."

Virgil frowns, "why?"

"As 'soon to be cheerleaders' we have to sit together. That and they said this boy named Jeff Moore was going to be there."

"Wow."

"I don't want to though," he said with a pout.

"Too bad you can't just skip," he mutters before jumping as Patton excitedly grabbed his hand.

"We can switch places!" he said excitedly.

Virgil blinks before giving a weak smile, "we look identical except for skin tone Patton. It won't work," he said cautiously.

Patton smiled more brightly, "we can just use a ton of concealer, that or nothing but a little spray on tan can't fix."

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "esto no va funcionar," he mumbles in Spanish.

Patton's eyes light up, "you know Spanish? Oh, Dios mío, estaba preocupado por seguro," he said in in a clear clumsy Spanish.

"Oh? Well...yeah, dad said my file said that I was biracial. Mexican American and plain American...or part albino because I am way too pale to be honest, so he decided to teach me Spanish even if his was clumsy," Virgil said remembering when his father said he was biracial and that the adoption file mentioned one of his parents being an American born Mexican.

"Mine too!" Patton said brightly.

"You know...the longer I look at you I'm starting to notice you have freckles as well," Virgil said off handedly.

Patton smiled, "I see yours too," he said playfully to which earned him a groan.

"I would try to cover it with make up...but dad told me it's a part of me that my parents would've wanted me not to cover...and really I guess it's true. Even if most goths don't show it," Virgil said softly.

"So....up for the twin switch?" he asked curiously.

Virgil groans, "fine! Pero no vamos a cambiar de lugar. You're hiding in the bathroom. I'm not risking anything," Virgil said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey no fair!"

"No me importa!" he said softly before sighing.

"My friends would know something is up, Patton. I'm not very social at all other than my best friend Roman I don't exactly hang out with other people. I'm not very good at being social."

Patton pouts, "but...I can just hide away somewhere. I don't want to be stuck in the bathroom."

Virgil sighs, "I'll think of something.

"Fine."

* * *

Virgil leans against the wall as his brother walked into the empty bathroom.

"Tienes todo?" he asked curiously.

Patton nods before hanging an "out of order" sign outside the door.

"Well this outfit is tame," Virgil commented a little eyeing Patton's outfit.

Patton paused before tilting his head, "gracias?" he said with a raised eyebrow before giggling and taking out a can of spray tan, which the reason he had it was because his old friends were pale and liked looking a bit tan without doing the hard work. He also took out a few other things.

Virgil took out a can of Pale Beauty, the spray whitener, and a few other items out of his backpack.

"What's that for?" Patton asked curiously tilting his head a little as he grabbed the can to inspect it.

"Just what any non-pale goth use to get the pale white marble look," Virgil said with a smirk. "Pobre almas desafortunadas que no podrian...get this natural pale complexion," he finished.

Patton raised an eyebrow.

"Hey don't look at me like that I'm not very good at words."

"Same, I end up switching languages whenever I get confused on words," Patton said sheepishly.

"Alright...make me look alive I guess," Virgil said with a smirk before closing his eyes.

* * *

Patton eyed the wet wipe be used to take off Virgil's eyeliner and eyeshadow.

Pretty much the whole thing was dirty.

"Ay niño esto es muy..." he trailed off noticing the look Virgil was giving him.

"It's impressive."

"Thanks."

"You're natural skin tone is impressive," Patton said in awe.

"One of our parents are white or part albino is all I'm for sure," Virgil huffs out.

* * *

Virgil tugs on the sleeve of the pale blue long sleeve shirt that Patton had been wearing and tries hard not to trip with the sneakers he wore.

The lightness in his feet was making him a little clumsy, he really felt the urge to back out but the idea of tricking Charlotte was too hard of a pass.

The outfit Patton fully gave him was a baby blue long sleeve under a green tank top, a pale blue skinny jeans, and sneakers.

They also switched the rings, something Virgil didn't want to do, but Patton said that they may notice. He was a little shocked at first that the ring fit him since the other was much too big for his finger.

Now he was nervously fiddling with it as he entered the cafeteria and went to the lunch line, he grabbed a burger and fries before sitting with Charlotte. He gave a bright smile that was a copy of Patton's and bit back the urge to just down right frown.

Hopefully Patton wasn't getting too bored in the bathroom. His poor brother decided to hide out once he realized how socially inept his goth twin was.

It wasn't his fault that he was too awkward...well...to be fair he wasn't very social and with how different he was from other vampires, showing freckles and not allergic to garlic among other things wise...well it was tough being social to other vampires. Especially when he was different, very much so. That and he easily broke down if he was overwhelmed on something.

He got a burger and fries before walking towards Charlotte's table and sets his tray down, "hey guys!" he said with a smile before freezing.

_'I wasn't supposed to over do it.'_

"Hey Patton!" Allison and Katie chimed making him relieved at not getting caught.

Charlotte eyed Patton and raised an eyebrow, "what do you think you're doing?" she asked icely eyeing his burger.

"What..." he trails off before seeing what she was eyeing. "It's just a burger for lunch...I'm starving."

"No self respecting cheerleader eats hamburgers for lunch," she hissed ignoring the boy next to her.

"I'm a growing boy though," Virgil said with a shy smile.

"It doesn't matter if he's going to be a cheerleader Charlotte. He's a guy and guys gotta eat protein," said the boy next to Charlotte. To which Virgil knew to be Jeff Moore a bunny that he found to be a bit annoying.

Charlotte smiled sweetly, well faked the smile, Virgil knew it was fake from knowing her for so long.

"Of course, how silly of me," she said giggling before grabbing a couple of fries off of Virgil's plate.

Virgil really wished he had a camera to capture how Charlotte's two minions looked at her as she got his fries.

It was pretty much priceless.

Now Virgil didn't regret the decision for him and Patton to switch places, but...he did feel bad that Patton had to stay in the bathroom.

Oh well.

* * *

Patton sighs as he leans against the wall, he munches on carrots he brought from home.

He sighs as he read for the 5th time his favorite vampire book.

He really wanted to go outside, but...Virgil explained how other people would be able to tell that something was up really if he so much spoke to anyone really.

 _'Guess I got all the social butterfly personality and he got...well none since he's basically anti-social!'_ he thought to himself. 


	5. A Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting community college tomorrow because of my sister guilting and bitching to me even though I just graduated high school. So updates will take a while to happen.

As soon as there was only 20 minutes left to lunch, Virgil quickly made his way to the bathroom that Patton was at.

Virgil stepped inside and sighs in relief seeing Patton still there.

 _"I'm so sorry that I'm so socially awkward that having you take my place will send a major flag,"_ he said sheepishly.

Patton smiled softly, _"it's no problem but I really...am wondering why you sprayed me with the Pale Beauty if I wasn't going to step out?"_ he asked with a tilt of his head.

_"I honestly have no clue."_

Patton raised an eyebrow and Virgil gave him a sheepish smile.

They quickly cleaned themselves up, Virgil checking himself in the mirror to make sure that some of the spray tan wasn't still on his face while Patton did the same. As soon as Virgil was done as well as Patton they both quickly redressed.

Virgil puts his hair on a bun with the drumstick while Patton did his in a ponytail and both sighed in relief seeing that they had 5 minutes before the bell rang.

 _"Let me get out first, it'll seem kinda suspicious if we both step out,"_ Virgil told his brother who nodded.

Virgil got his backpack and walked out, luckily his locker was a few feet away from the bathroom so he went straight to his locker to grab a few things and put them away.

As he put away things into his locker and closed it he squeaked in surprise seeing Logan standing there with a nervous smile.

 _"Hello Virgil,"_ he said hurriedly.

Virgil blinks slowly before accidentally dropping his books and squeaking in surprise and hurriedly getting on his knees to grab his books

Both of their hands touched and they looked up before Virgil quickly grabbed his books and held them tightly to his chest.

 _"H...Hey Logan,"_ he said weakly.

Logan smiled a little before coughing as if to clear his throat to what he was about to say next.

Something that shocked Virgil and made him almost have a panic attack.

 _"Would you like to go to the mall tomorrow?"_ he asked softly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 _"F...for what?"_ he asks weakly.

 _"For a date of course,"_ he says fidgeting with his tie which Virgil always found cute.

Virgil bites his bottom lip and fidgets a little, he must have taken a while to respond because Logan's face becomes crestfallen.

 _"Oh...well I must've been incorrect then...well I guess-"_ he starts to say as he turns away.

Virgil's eyes widened and he grabs Logan hand, but let it go a second latet as he felt something zap him as if it were electricity.

 _"No! I...I mean no, I would love to go to the mall with you tomorrow,"_ he says quickly.

Logan's eyes brighten up and he smiles before nodding, _"is tomorrow at 4:30 PM sufficient for you?"_

Virgil nods quickly, not trusting his voice to say anything. Once Logan walks away he leans against his locker and groans behind his books ignoring the looks he got from passing students.

He soon heads to his next class that he shares with Roman to whom he bumps into as they're about to enter.

 _"So...do tell...you and Logan, what happened?"_ Roman asks excitedly as he bounces on the tip of his boots.

 _"You saw?"_ he squeaks out with wide eyes.

His friend nods smirking, _"do tell. Do not leave out details,"_ he said excitedly.  
Virgil bit his lip before smiling a little, _"later."_

_"Well it'll have to be when we head to the meeting today, ok?"_

Virgil freezes and groans, _"do I have to?"_ he asks with a whine.

Roman glares at him softly, _"Virgil this meeting is important,"_ Roman huffed out as they both sat in their seats.

Virgil groans and takes off the drumstick from his bun letting his hair cover his face, _"why did I agree again?"_ he asks weakly.

 _"Because I promised you to buy you a meal at Meat and Greet if you do attend,"_ Roman says chuckling before he sighs.

 _"Just....come at least. It's important,"_ his friend says softly.

Virgil groans, _"fine...I'll try my best to participate a little in the meeting."_

 _"That's all I ask Virge,"_ he says with a small smile.

Virgil nods giving him a small smile.

* * *

As the twin siblings sat next to each other in science class, the last class of the day, Patton frowns at the silence that was in their table.

 _"You ok?"_ he asks softly breaking the silence.

Virgil blinks slowly as he stops writing down the answers for the work sheet they were doing.

 _"I have a date...."_ he mumbles quietly.

Patton's eyes widened before he bounces in his seat and squeals softly, _"with who?"_ he asks curiously.

 _"Logan Daniels,"_ Virgil said quietly as he fiddles with his pen.

 _"Who is he?"_ Patton asked curiously.

 _"A boy I'm utterly in love with,"_ Virgil groans softly as he covers his face with his hands.

Patton raised an eyebrow, _"well then...brake a leg on that date,"_ he said playfully.

Virgil smiles weakly, _"thanks."_

* * *

Virgil bit his lip as he sat next to Roman in the dark meeting room that all the goths were in.

He was fidgeting and getting a little anxious from the amount of people in the room that wasn't really helping ease his mind.

Thank goodness Logan asked for the date for the next day otherwise it would've been a mess if the two things happened the same day.

 _"We need a place to have the party, and not just any dingy place either. This event is important for us,"_ said a red haired goth who was standing in front of the room.

 _"Somewhere that'll be able to accommodate for all of us,"_ said another goth next to them.

 _"What about the Vegas' house? That place is like a mansion!"_ pipes up someone from the back, which makes Virgil freeze.

" _That sounds nice....but we don't know if Virgil or Mr.Vega would be willing to host the event..."_

 _"Virgil is right here,"_ said a blonde goth next to Virgil, who's eyes widened before he looked down to avoid the whole room looking at him.

_"Virgil...do you think your dad would mind us using your home for it?"_

Virgil looks up and glances around, _"i....I'll see what dad says,"_ he breaths out weakly.

Well this was just great.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wait, that mansion on top of Undertaker Hill is your house? The one that you can see all Franklin Grove from up there.”

"I mean it would be really nice having the All Hallows Ball be in the Vegas home. They have a ballroom in the 3rd floor,” Roman said smiling as he sighed dreamily.

Everyone sorta groaned, everyone, knew that even as a goth and a vampire, Roman was the most romantic one out of all the teens in the town.

All the vampire teens believed Roman should’ve been a bunny, but whenever he went out of his way to help plan an event for the vampire community, like a party. He went all out.

And they preferred to have him as a vamp still.

“Well…we still need to have Mr. Vega’s permission.”

“I’ll ask my dad don’t worry,” Virgil mumbles softly, but knew they were able to hear him.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, my dads gush about the home remodeling he did a few years ago and my relatives find it killer.”

Virgil knew his father wouldn’t mind really, as an interior designer, and a top one at that, his father would be all up for it.

He just doesn’t like that he had to ask his own father.

* * *

Patton fidgets, he was in his backyard and groans seeing how too small it was to be able to practice on. He wondered if his twin brother could help him practice. He did end up as Cheer Captain.

“Patton you have homework to do, honey,” Remy called out as he stepped out into the backyard with a cup of tea.

Patton shook his head, “yeah… yeah sorry papa just… I wanted to practice a little.”

Remy smiled softly and ruffled his son’s hair, “I know you’ll do great.”

* * *

“Now we just need a theme for it,” the head person spoke out.

“Romeo and Juliet themed! L…like a masquerade ball?” Roman piped up smiling a little.

“What about gothic vampires? Ya know… the old timy ones,” Virgil said sarcastically.

“I like that idea.”

Virgil regretted that once he realized that the whole room that held the planning commity for the All Hallows Eve ball agreed to his stupid idea.

“Virgil I think you should be the top decorator! Since you picked the place to have it.” the head girl said excitedly.

“Wow… thanks,” Virgil said sarcastically.

After a few minutes the meeting was over and Virgil was the first one to leave very quickly.

A few minutes later Roman caught up to him and smiled at his friend.

“That was flipping amazing oh my god!” he bounced on his toes.

“Roman please stop bouncing like a bunny you’re going to give me a headache.”

Roman pouts but smiles, “no really Virgil this is really amazing. The fact that you showed up is just wonderful.”

“You’re flipping lucky I came, but can you stop signing me up for things? I swear I will start to do the same to you,” Virgil half heartedly threatened.

Roman shook his head, “I promise I’ll stop.”

“You better.”

“I gotta go study algebra. Call you later!” Roman says before rushing off home.

Virgil sighs before heading home.

After a few minutes he reached his home and went inside with his key and headed to his room. He takes off his backpack and starts to take out his homework when his cellphone rings.

It was Patton.

He frowns when he answers, “what’s up Patton?”

“I wanted to ask… can I practice cheer routines in your place? My backyard is kinda too small,” he says after a bit.

Virgil shrugs, “sure no problem, my dad has a project at the moment so he wont be home until probably midnight. When do you want to come?”

“Is 6:00 ok?”

“Yeah Logan and I would be done with our date by then,” Virgil sighs before blinking.

“Oh crap.”

“What is it?” Patton asked worriedly.

“I have no clue what to wear,” Virgil groans out.

“Just wear something nice,”

“Yeah… ok. Thanks Patton. How about you meet me tomorrow outside the mall?” he asked his brother.

“Yeah that’s fine! Oh thank you Virgil!” Patton squeals bouncing on his toes at the news.

Virgil sighs and starts to do his homework. His mind a tangled mess with thinking what to do with his outfit for tomorrow.

The next day Virgil bounced his knee nervously, he was semi nervous about his date with Logan

“At least wear red lipstick, if you kiss it’ll look cute if you marked him,” Roman teases.

Virgil stared back at his friend and pointed to his black painted lips.

“No. Honestly I think I’m the only one who can pull off the black lipstick while you try your whole Snow White look,” Virgil teased.

Other than Virgil being naturally pale as snow, Roman Hewitt was obsessed with how he almost looked perfect as a male Snow White.

He had the ebony hair and pale skin to rival both Virgil and Snow White.

Roman chuckles and winks at Virgil, “fine fine geeze. By the way…may I possibly be the one to take the photos for the ball? I really think I can make them amazing. Please?” Roman begged.

“We’ll see.”

“By the way… what did your dad say?” Roman asked curiously.

“He agreed and believed it was amazing.”

Roman smiles and hugs his friend, “gotta go. If you get nervous try to talk about the things you like.”

Virgil nods but felt his stomach tighten, he had no idea what to talk about with Logan.

He headed to class before he became tardy.

* * *

Patton sighs as he repeats the cheers and moves that Charlotte was showing the girls. He had taken off his glasses so they wouldn’t fly off.

He didn’t really need them, the lens were fake and only wore them for fun but only his dads knew.

He was already told to have lunch with them and he didn’t want to.

He doubted Virgil will want to switch in short notice.

He winced as a girl messed up a cartwheel and another move in the cheer and knew Charlotte was about to scream at the girl.

Maybe he shouldn’t try out for cheerleading if Charlotte made it cheer captain.

“What if you do great during try outs and make it as captain?” Virgil said as he and his twin walked to science class.

“I doubt it,” Patton sighs as he walked beside Virgil.

“How great are you? Are you amazingly flexible?” Virgil whispered as they sat in their seats.

“I mean… I guess. My pops were surprised when they found out I can do the splits without flipping hurting myself down there as well as being surprisingly flexible enough to put me in gymnastics.”

Virgil nods.

Being a vampire did get you to be flexible, but to a certain extent. However, Virgil learned from his father that he was extremely flexible as if he was Dick Grayson in the circus.

“Something else we have in common then,” he mumbles softly.

He didn’t notice the look of confusion from Patton as he got his things ready for class. He tried to distract himself from worrying about his date with Logan Daniels after school.

As class ended Patton headed to the town’s park to do homework while Virgil headed to his date.

Virgil had changed to black ripped jeans with chains hanging on it, a black button up shirt with a black tie with a spider on it and a choker with a black rose. His necklace with his parents ring hidden under his shirt.

His long hair was a bit messy and not in a bun with the chopstick like usual but he didn’t mind.

As he walked to his date he got a little nervous, but knew he should relax and do his best to have fun.

He looked up once he got near the entrance and his heart skipped a few beats once he saw Logan waiting for him.

Logan smiled and greeted him.

“Would you find it much more enjoyable to play at the arcade or just walk around and talk?” Logan asked curiously.

Virgil thought about it, an arcade was a fun idea, but walking around was tempting since that mean less people up close to him.

Although, he did want to win a price at the arcade.

The rest of the hour was amazing and he felt his cheeks hurt with how much he had been smiling and laughing with Logan.

His eyes widened as Logan trades his wining tickets for a stuffed raccoon which Virgil took smiling and hugs it tightly.

“I hope you had a fun time Virgil, perhaps… the next date we can have it at the Meat and Greet? To talk more?” Logan asked as he fixed his glasses.

Virgil’s eyes widened but he nodded.

“Yeah totally! I don’t mind really,” he said softly.

They both walked in comfortable silence.

Virgil bit his lip before turning to look at Logan, “so… do you have any siblings?”

“Not really, my younger cousin lives with us and she’s somewhat like a sister to me really.”

Virgil nods, “oh she’s younger? By how much?”

“She’s 7 years old really. Do you have any relatives?”

Virgil’s body felt cold as he realized he would have to lie and smiled weakly.

“No not really. Just me and my dad.”

Logan nods before humming, “uh…I hope you had a wonderful time. Would you like me to walk you home?” he asked curiously.

Virgil smiled, “no. I’m fine really. No worries.”

Logan nods before saying his goodbyes and leaves just as Virgil finally notices Patton who waved at him.

Virgil made his way and smiled as Patton cooed at the stuffed raccoon in Virgil’s arms.

Both walked in silence and

Patton used his cell phone to call Remy as soon as they walked away from the mall, and told her that she was going to Virgil’s house after his time at the library to do some homework that he needed help in. This was technically true, because twenty minutes later, Patton stood with Virgil at the base of a willow tree–lined driveway that led up a small hill. At the top was a house that looked like something out of Gone with the Wind. It had windows that were about fifteen feet tall and a columned front porch that spanned the front of the house.

Virgil started up the drive.

“This is your house?” Patton asked with wide eyes. He thought of the two-story brick house his family had just moved into on the other side of Franklin Grove. Patton really liked their new house, his bedroom was at least twice the size of his old one—but this place was a total mansion.

“Yeah,” Ivy said. “Why?” he asked curiously as he turned to look at his twin.

“It’s nice,” Patton said.

They hustled up the hill and climbed the sweeping front steps. A huge lantern of dark red glass hung above the porch, flickering even though it was day. Virgil paused for a bit before turning the burnished brass knob on the ornately carved oak front door.

“Stay here for a sec,” he said as he disappeared inside.

From where he stood beside a pile of firewood taller than he was, Patton could see almost all Franklin Grove below from where he stood. It looked beautiful with houses poking up among the trees. He even spotted the roof of the school in the distance.

Virgil came back outside with two pairs of black pom poms and handed one to Patton.

“Here. I’ll put on some music for you to work with, ok?”

Patton nods smiling softly, “ok.”

Virgil watched his brother and hums, and after a while he called for Patton to take a brake so he could drink some water.

“You have everything down really. No need to worry.”

Patton pants and raised an eyebrow, “really?”

“Absolutely, here. I’ll show you actually,” Virgil says as he took the pom poms that were beside him and walked over to the middle of his backyard.

“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, Hate to beat you, but we must. When you’re up, you’re up. When you’re down, you’re down. When you’re messing with the Devils, You’re up (clap, clap) side (clap, clap) down (clap, clap)!” Virgil chants the cheer as he did the moves that he watched Patton do.

Patton watched amazed as his brother showed him the cheer and routine he had been doing effortlessly, but did frown.

From the neck up, Virgil was bad at what Patton had feared. He cheered well, but his smile kept sliding off his face.

Other than that Virgil was doing amazing with the routine and cheer.

Virgil did it perfectly on his first try, except that he did four round-offs. When he finally came to a stop, his back was less than a foot from the wall of his house.

“Wow!” Patton exclaimed in wonder.

“Told you so,” Virgil said, returning with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

“I think you should help me practice, please?”

Virgil wrinkles his nose before sighing, “fine. Except, for Fridays because that’s when I am semi busy.”

After 30 minutes Patton bid Virgil fair well as he started to head home, Patton skirted the side of the house and bounded down the long driveway. He had promised he’d help Toby make dinner to celebrate the unpacking of the final moving box.

He felt so much better. 

With a partner as good as Virgil, he would absolutely be in stellar shape! He skipped into the cul-de-sac at the end of the driveway.

“Hello, Patton,” a familiar voice said coolly.

Charlotte Brown was standing in the next driveway, which led up to a peach-colored bungalow. Patton had totally forgotten that she and Virgil were next-door neighbors.

“Hi, Charlotte,” Patton said tentatively.

“Did you have fun at Virgil’s house?” Charlotte asked icily.

Good thing we didn’t practice in the front yard, Patton thought.

“Yeah. It was great,” he said vaguely.

Charlotte shook her head. “I don’t get you, Patton,” she said. “You’re a good cheerleader. You could really have a future with us. But”—she shrugged—“if you want to be a gravedigger, that’s your choice.” She turned and started trotting away up the driveway. “Just don’t expect any of us normal people to be in your cult!” she called over her shoulder.

As she headed home, Patton marveled at how much had changed since he’d first met Charlotte last week. 

’ _I can’t believe I actually thought Charlotte Brown would be my new best friend_ ,’ he thought to himself as he walked home.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the weekend and Roman had come over to his friends place. He and Virgil had been thinking what to do for the ball.

Roman raised an eyebrow, “I don’t mind helping you with decorations Virge, I know that interior design doesn’t run in the family,” he yelps as a pillow was thrown at his face.

It wasn’t surprising really, everyone knew that Declan was humble about certain things, but when it was about his craft he loved to show off. Although, in small ways because his pieces for interior design were always on magazines but they never could get a pic of him.

Virgil groans and keeps pacing back and forth.

Roman frowns, “how about you just relax and figure out what you’ll wear on your date with Logan tonight?”

Virgil freezes and his eyes widened, “oh god I forgot about that,” he squeaks out.

Logan had texted him the day before asking if their next date could happen that Saturday. The day after their 1st date.

“Calm down! It’s just Logan,” Roman said trying to calm his friend down but immediately regretted saying those words.

“JUST LOGAN! This isn’t just Logan. It’s Logan Berry Daniels! The most goth gorgeous guy in school!” Virgil started to ramble on and on much to Roman’s dismay.

* * *

It was a Monday in school where Virgil ended up wondering if his brother was hiding something from him.

Virgil nibbles on his garlic bread as he sat in the back of the cafeteria. Much to all the goths, or non goth vamps, shock, Virgil was the only vampire in town who was able to eat Garlic and not get extremely sick. He would’ve sat with his friends but he didn’t want to make them uncomfortable with his roasted garlic spaghetti and garlic bread.

Patton looked around the cafeteria before finally seeing his twin brother sitting in the back.

His new friend Camilla standing beside him. They had met during English class and stricked up a very nice friendship.

Although, she was way too into aliens.

He perks up before making his way to his twin. He sets his plate down and sat beside his brother.

Virgil frowns seeing Patton’s plate, just a small salad, a few carrots, and a diet soda. 

“Is that all your eating?” he asked curiously.

As they sat down, Camilla shrugged, “they ran out of burgers,” she explained, rolling her eyes.

“What kind of school cafeteria runs out of burgers?” she huffs out semi annoyed.

“We should riot,” joked Virgil, and the three laughed.

“Want some of my spaghetti?” Virgil offered to his brother. “I made it. It’s the best.”

He made it when his father was out if the house, he knew how much the garlic bothered his father. It bothered many vampires since his kind were allergic to it. Except, it bothered many vampires in his small town because of how much he was able to eat it without having the common reaction.

It was something that made him different.

Patton peered into Virgil’s Tupperware. It did look really good, and he was dying for something other than a plain salad.

“Okay,” he said gratefully. “If you think you have enough.”

Virgil gave him a half smile before he slid a generous piece of spaghetti onto Patton’s plate.

“Thanks,” Patton said with a bright smile.

He scooped up a hunk with his fork and slurped it into his mouth. Right away, his tongue felt like it was on fire. He gagged and swallowed to stop the pain.

_‘Oh, no!’_ Patton thought in a blind panic. That was the gravest thing I could possibly have done! His stomach turned, and he felt ice-cold. He began seeing spots, big black and blue blobs at the corners of his vision.

“Patton?” Virgil said softly as he leaned a little close.

“Are you okay?” Camille asked gently.

He couldn’t answer.

“He looks really pale,” Camilla said in a far away voice.

Patton blinked and groaned. His head was killing him. Camilla’s eyed widened and she grabbed Patton’s hand and turned to Virgil.

“Did that have garlic in it?” she asked urgently. She remembered how Patton had said he was extremely allergic to garlic when they met. But she didn’t think he meant this way.

“I, er, yes,” Virgil stammered

Camilla stood up quickly “We have to go,“ she said urgently.

Patton felt his new friend pull him to his feet. The last thing he heard as Camilla dragged him out of the cafeteria was Virgil’s voice calling, “Is he okay?” from a million miles away.

Virgil sat there with wide eyes as he looked down at his plate and gulps as he looked around.

He shrunk as he met the piercing looks from the goths, but they were mostly looks of concern.

He felt his stomach tighten and he half heartedly ate his lunch before throwing the rest away.

After lunch and through the rest of the day, Virgil watched for his brother in the hallways, but he was nowhere to be found. He didn’t see Camille anywhere either.

Virgil started to really worry when Patton didn’t show up for last period. All through science, Virgil had to fight the urge to rush out of class. He kept staring at the door every now and then as if Patton would magically appear all of a sudden.

“Virgil?” Mr. Strain was pointing at him with a piece of chalk. “The process by which plants turn sunlight into energy?”

Virgil answered the question correctly, he decided to pay attention instead of worry, but he hoped Patton was ok.

As class ended Virgil rushed out of the class and took out his phone and quickly called his twin.

“Hello?” Patton’s sickly voice answered.

“Patton!” Virgil said in relief, “Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“I’m all right. I just had a… bad reaction to… the garlic in your…. spaghetti .”

“You sound awful,” Virgil softly said as he walked towards the exit of the school.

“I’ll be better… in a day or two,” he said drily.

Virgil nods, "I hope you get better,” he said softly.

“Yeah. Sorry I can come and practice at your place later,” Patton said weakly.

“Don’t worry about that. Just rest Patton,” Virgil said softly to which Patton agreed.

For the next two days Virgil worried over his brother, he couldn’t focus in his homework as well during the Newspaper Club.

Patton wasn’t better off, Remy and Toby had decided to keep him strictly in bedrest for the majority of the two days.

At least he had a Disney Marathon.

For the twins, those two days were the longest that they’ve been a part from each other.

Thursday afternoon, Patton stretched in Virgil’s backyard and waited for Virgil to step out of the house. While he still felt a little stiff from the lasagna incident, he was seriously ready to reenter the land of the living after two days in bed.

He sat down and leaned over his outstretched legs to touch his toes. It had rained the night before, and the still-damp grass soaked through his black sweats, so he scrambled to his feet again.

As he did so, his brother came out from the backdoor with two pom poms. He shuffled over and handed on to Patton.

“You have one bite of garlic and you’re out of commission?” Virgil spoke softly before poking him in his side in playful disbelief. “That’s cray,” he mumbles as he looked to the side.

Patton stepped back and shrugged uncomfortably, “Remy and Toby found out I was allergic to garlic a few months after adopting. Must’ve been that our mom ate too much garlic when pregnant with us,“ he joked weakly.

“That’s weird,” Virgil said as he looked away. He fidgeted a little as he looked back at Patton, “especially because we had the same parents until we were one, and I love garlic.”

Patton shrugged weakly and giggles awkwardly, “must’ve been tired of it in the womb and got allergic while you didn’t.”

’ _Is he lying?’_ Virgil wondered to himself.

Surely Patton was just really good at hiding about being a vampire.

Patton however, felt awkward, he didn’t think being allergic to garlic would be important to his twin,

Virgil shrugs it off and ties his hair up in a bun, “we can try out new cheers. We can work on round-off combinations for it?”

“Okay,” Patton said softly.

They moved closer to the house and turned to face a distant line of thorn bushes. Virgil counted down, and together they took a few running steps and leaped into the air.

One, two, three round-offs. Out of the corner of his eye, Virgil saw Patton stick his last move.

Deciding to do a little better than him, Virgil put his hand to the ground, ready to push off into a double handspring. But his palm slipped on the rain-slick grass, his arm went out from under him, and he gasps as he went slipping towards the thorn bushes.

“Owww!” Virgil winced as he slammed into them.

Patton heard the noise and turned around. His eyes widened and he quickly came running, “Virgil!”

“I’m okay,” Virgil mumbles as he got up from the bushes and brushed himself off.

He sighs and looks around, “that’s what I get for trying to show off.”

“You’re hurt!” Patton exclaimed as he saw the small smear of blood on his twin brother’s pale hand.

Virgil looked down and saw that his left hand was dripping a little bit of blood.

He had been careless. Usually, he would have checked to make sure there weren’t any obvious injuries before emerging from the thorn bushes, but it was too late now. Instinctively, he put his curled his fingers to make a fist so that Patton wouldn’t see the semi small cut.

But before he knew it, Patton was at his side, trying to move open his palm.

“Let me look,” he said softly, “I took first aid for my babysitting course last summer. The least we can do is just clean your hand up a little.

Patton pried Virgil’s fingers open and gently dabbed at the area with a little towel he had pulled from his waistband.

The blood came away on Patton’s towel, but just as Virgil knew they would be, the scratches were gone just as predicted.

Patton frowns and inspects his brother’s palm.

“You were bleeding,” he said softly in confusion.

Virgil stares at the grass and stayed silent. He didn’t know what to even say about this.

“You’re not cut somewhere else, are you?” Patton asked softly.

Virgil could feel his brother trying to catch his eye now.

"Virgil?” Patton gently questioned as he starred at the very much healed palm, “what just happened? Did you… did you heal?”

Virgil stayed silent and felt his stomach clench and his heart beat quickly.

“Virgil, please tell me,” Patton said gently.

Virgil took a deep breath and calmed himself.

“Patton,” Virgil said softly, meeting his brother’s gaze, “I have to tell you a secret.”

“Okay,” Patton answered a bit cautiously. He was now worried a little for Virgil.

“It’s serious,” Virgil told him, taking his hand.

Patton looked up to look at his brother’s matching emerald green eyes.

“I need you to promise you won’t tell anyone.”

Patton nods without hesitation, "of course. I promise I won’t tell anyone. I promise in our brotherhood,” he said softly.

Virgil sighs and takes deep breath. Bracing himself for how Patton would react.

“I’m a vampire.”


	8. Chapter 8

Patton stared in disbelief as he heard what Virgil had said.

“N…no way, you’re joking!” Patton blurts out and Virgil covered his mouth.

“It’s better if I showed you inside,” he mumbles as he gently grabbed Patton’s hand and dragged his twin inside through the front.

“Woah…” Patton breaths out as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light. The entryway was huge, with walls covered in interlocking patterns of stone and dark mahogany. He could just make out an extravagant staircase snaking up to the second floor. He noticed the window above it was shrouded by thick dark velvet curtains.

“This is Goth Heaven holy moly,” he breaths out as he looked around.

“Thanks.”

“I mean… I guess you aren’t the only black sheep in the family Patton giggled softly.

Virgil gave him a half lip smile before having him follow him past a suit of armor and down a twisting flight of stone steps. A series of electric candelabra lit the way. They came to a landing and turned a corner.

Suddenly Patton found himself at the top of a staircase. To his left was a window covered with a heavy dark purple curtain, which Patton realized must be set just above ground level. As he followed Virgil down the stairs, the wall to hia right fell away to offer a clear view of the spacious basement room below.

"This is my room,” Virgil softly said as he opened a black door that had a black roses painted into it.

Patton felt his breath leave his lungs as he entered Virgil’s room.

In the center of the stone floor was a huge, round, gray colored rug. Tall mahogany shelves crammed with papers and books took up the far wall. In one corner was a huge desk with a computer and toppling stacks of CDs; in another was a big black bed strewn with funky pillows. Black shoes littered the floor everywhere, looking like fallen bats. “This is the coolest room I have ever seen!” Patton admitted as he reached the bottom as he stared at everything with wide eyes.

“Thank you,” Virgil said sounding a little nervous.

Patton turned around and noticed some words written in big black calligraphy on the stones that ran down the side of the stairway: “Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.”

“Edgar Allen Poe,” Patton mumbles to himself as he read it to himself.

As he looked he noticed the largest wardrobe he had ever seen, made of ornately carved mahogany. It had five doors, one of which hung open. Necklaces and backpacks glimmered in the dim light.

“You…have a walk in closet?” Patton asked breathlessly.

“Uh…yeah um… well please pay attention Patton,” Virgil said softly.

“Oh of course,” Patton said embarrassed as he turned to look back at his twin and frowns seeing him take off eye contacts and his eyes widened when he saw his eyes.

One was violet and the other was emerald green.

Patton’s eyes widened, “your eye is purple!”

“It’s violet,” Virgil corrected as he weakly tried to smile.

Patton frowns.

“Patton,” he said, “I’m a vampire.”

Patton raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip, “you are not.”

His brother nodded solemnly in response.

“You’re a vampire?” Patton asked with furrowed brows as he looked at his twin bewildered, "for real?”

“And Roman’s a vampire,” Virgil confessed before continuing, “and the other people in my… community. They’re vampires, too. We have to wear contact lenses to protect our eyes from the sun.”

"Like I’m going to believe that vampires have purple eyes,” Patton said while raising an eyebrow.

“Most don’t,” the goth admitted matter-of-factly, putting his contacts back in. “My eyes are special. Bright yellow, luminous green, those are more normal. My eyes are more special since well… it’s unusual for vampires’ eyes to be different colors,“ he says as he looked at the floor.

“Normal? Special?” Patton quietly whispered to himself.

"Yeah,” Virgil confirmed.

“That’s not in the Count Vira books,” Patton said with a questionable look in his face.

“Count Vira is fiction,” Virgil replied, he was surprised to hear that kind of book being something Patton read. “I’m a fact. We all have to wear special sunscreen, too,” he went on. “Vampire skin is very pale and sensitive. It’s completely different from yours. Although, there are a rare few who don’t really have pale skin. They either opt out of the pale skin spray or do use it,“ he mumbles the last part.

“Is….is that why your arm stopped bleeding?” Patton asked softly.

“We heal super quickly,” Virgil explained.

Patton bit his lip and suddenly took a step back. “You’re not going to suck my blood, are you?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow and Patton threw his arms up.

"Isn’t that what vampires do? Drink blood and kill people?” Patton asked confused.

“We don’t kill people at all. Ever,” Virgil said seriously with a slight frown in his expression. “It’s evil! And, besides, the risk of exposing our kind is too great. We haven’t sucked blood since the seventeenth century, when they burned half of us at the stake.”

“But…. what about your bloodlust?”

“I go to BloodMart like everyone else. There’s one in the basement of FoodMart,“ Virgil explained with a raised eyebrow.

Patton nodded thoughtfully before a thought popped up in his head and his eyes lit up. “You have a reflection. You can’t be a vampire!” he excitedly said.

“That’s a myth.”

“Oh,” Patton said as he pouts, deflated. “Do you sleep in a coffin?”

“….Yes. That myth happens to be true.”

“But… your bed,” Patton cries out gesturing at the bed with many pillows and blankets.

“The quilts and pillows and stuff make it more comfortable when I’m doing homework. There’s a coffin underneath,” the goth explained. “When I was little I was utterly jealous of Roman and his sister’s bunk bed coffins,” he sighs.

"You ate garlic! You can’t be a vampire!” Patton exclaimed with a smile as he hums.

Virgil grimaces, “yeah… no yeah still a vampire just… I’m the one weirdo who can eat garlic. No one else does Patton,” he says weakly.

“….You’re being dead serious,” Patton said softly.

His brother nodded, “pretty killer secret, huh?” he asked softly.

“Totally,” Patton said weakly.

Virgil touched his brother’s arm, and looked at him with wide and nervous eyes. “Patton, by telling you this, I’ve broken the First Law of the Night. A vampire is never supposed to reveal her true self to an outsider. I could get into serious trouble if anybody ever finds out that I have…” Virgil paused as he hesitates “…and you could, too.”

His brother nodded bravely, “I won’t tell,” he said.

After a bit a weird look crossed his face.

“Are you freaked out?”

“If we’re twins,” Patton said slowly, “does that mean that I’m a vampire?”

That was the question that Virgil had been asking himself that question for a week. He shook her head.

“There’s no way, Patton. You have normal skin, you have regular green eyes, and, l on top of it all, you’re a vegetarian! You’re the least vampy person on earth… other than being really allergic to garlic.”

“But you’re still sure we’re twins, right?” Patton asked.

“Absolutely,” Virgil said. “I won’t pretend to understand it, but I know I’m a vampire and you’re a bunny. We just happen to also be identical twins. And that the one who is human just happens to be allergic to garlic while the vamp one isn’t.”

“So that’s what a bunny is,” Patton murmured distractedly.

“Yeah. I was extremely confused when you kept getting confused at that,” Virgil said.

“Just… promise you wont freak out later on. Ok?” Virgil mumbles.

Patton nods, “of course.”

“So this is why you’ve been acting off lately,” a voice said through the doorway and the twins froze before turning around to see Roman at the door.

“Hey…” Virgil weakly greeted.

“You weren’t ever genna tell me this,” Roman asked frowning.

“Tell what?” Virgil asked his friend nervously.

“About you having a flipping twin!” Roman huffs out.

“Roman please don’t be mad, we barely found out a couple weeks ago,” Virgil reasons to which Roman sighs and looks at his friend.

“When were you planning to tell me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Virgil blushed (I now think she just put they blush instead of turning more pale when fainting idk).

“I didn’t know the right time.”

Roman sighs and walked over to his bff and hugged him, “you’re fine,’ he said gently.

Virgil hugged his best friend tightly and sighs.

Virgil quickly pulled away and smirked a little as he turned to look at Patton, "just so you know… Charlotte bitched about Coach having putt you in the front center during practice the week before.”

Patton’s eyes widened, front center was reserved for cheer captain, so of course Charlotte was pissed off.

“I don’t… I don’t know if I CAN be in practice tomorrow. Still sore from the garlic allergic reaction,” Patton said with a frown.

Roman frowns, “wait… you’re allergic to garlic? But you’re a bunny…”

“He was out of school for 2 days Roman, pretty sure he got the vampire equivalent allergic reaction,” Virgil said frowning.

Roman raised an eyebrow, “well that’s weird-”

“Yes because I love garlic even if I am a shut up.”

“Virgil you have the committee meeting tomorrow,” Roman said with a frown.

“I’d send Patton so we switch… but he seems a little sick to me still,” Virgil said softly.

Patton groans, “Remy and Toby only let me out to practice really.’

"I can go in for you. Not like the first time we do this,” Virgil offered.

“But you don’t smile.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “I can imagine Garrick Stephens and and the rest of the stupid Beasts to be wearing ridiculous outfits.”

“And don’t worry about the committee meeting. I’m literally the one helping with setting up what decorations we need. I can probably come over tomorrow after school so me and your dad can pick decorations,” Roman said as he went around the room picking up things. “So you’re fine to go and take Patton’s place in cheer practice tomorrow.”

“Great,” Virgil said with a small smirk.

“Wait… y'all switched places?” Roman asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Virgil chuckles and nods.

Roman hums and winked at Virgil who raised an eyebrow, “how about we give our honorary Goth here a proper tour of Franklin Grove?”

“Killer idea,” his friend agreed.

As the three of them left the Vega home a few minutes later they strolled through the center of town. Virgil ticking off all the stores that were vampire friendly for his brother.

“Gool’s Autobody, Shredders Convenience, Red Mark Cleaners…”

“Don’t forget the Juice Bar,” Roman piped up.

“They really mean it when they say ‘blood’ oranges,” Virgil acknowledged, “Tranzil Pharmacy …” he continued.

“Wait,” Patton said with a slight frown, “that can’t be one. It’s where my papa goes to.”

“Papa?” Roman asked with a curious tilt of his head.

“He has two dads. Toby and Remy Abbott.”

“Cool, but who’s papa?” Roman asked smirking a little.

“Remy, he’s the one who wears sunglasses all the time and… always has a Starbucks drink….” Patton trailed off as he blushed lightly as he noticed his twin’s and Roman’s smirk.

“Anyway it’s not all black-and-white, Patton,” Roman told him. “Lots of stores serve bunny customers up front, and then have a vampire place in the back. Our community is fully integrated, it has been for more than a hundred years. We’re your doctors, your lawyers..”

“Your movie stars,” Virgil piped up.

"Wait what? Who?!” Patton squeaks out.

Roman raised an eyebrow, “se could tell you, but then we’d have to bite you,” he said with a mischievous grin.

Patton skipped over a crack in the sidewalk and tilts his head as he looked back at them with a curious look.

“So what can vampires do that other people can’t?” he asked.

“Well there are a few differences,” Virgil said dramatically before

“Superhuman strength.”

“Superior agility,” Roman said in a high British accent as he made a princely pose.

“A keen sense of hearing,” Virgil added.

Roman hums and winks as he crossed his arms and Virgil rolled his eyes playfully, “classical beauty.”

Virgil was surprised by how much fun it was to initiate his brother into the vampire world. He’d never had a chance to explain all these things before.

“So,” Patton began a little cautiously, “what’s the deal with aging? Do you live forever or no?”

Roman looked back at Virgil, “you answer. You’re younger.”

Virgil squints at him, “only by four months.“

He then turned to look at Patton, “remember how the scratches on my arm healed really quickly? That’s the key. We call it RSH, rapid self-healing.”

Patton nodded.

Virgil went on, “we grow at the same rate as humans until we reach adulthood…”

“College really,” Roman said smirking.

“…and then we start aging very slowly.”

“My dad’s two hundred twelve years old,” Roman said, swinging jauntily around a lamppost.

Patton looked impressed, “can you die?” he asked curiously.

“RSH obliterates most injuries,” his twin began to explain. "However, if the healing process is thwarted, say, because someone leaves you out in the sun for hours, chained to a rock, without any sunscreen, or somebody cuts off your head and moves it to a different town from your body…”

“Disgusting!” Roman shreaks yelping as he gave a weak glare to his best friend.

“That’s pretty fatal,” Virgil concluded.

“Cool!”

“Depends which town your head’s in,” Roman joked.

“So… how do I become one?” Patton asked genuinely curious.

Virgil couldn’t tell if his brother was serious, and he paused for a moment before answering a little nervous. “It’s not easy,” he said at last, a tinge of genuine disappointment and dread fluttering inside him. Ever since he had met Patton, he’d been trying not to think about the fact that one day, his brother would no longer be with him.

“You have to be born one,” Roman explained before pointing at the both of them, “that’s what makes you two a complete mystery.”

“But what if a human gets bitten?”

“Doesn’t happen,” Virgil said, “at least… well not anymore.”

“Very last century,” Romam chimed in.

“But if it did?” the pastel dressed boy pressed.

“They’d probably die,” Virgil admitted with a wince, “but if not,” she went on, “they’d become one of us.”

Patton nods and sighs, "well… ok then. By the way do you need my cheer practice outfit?” he asked curiously.

Virgil tilts his head and sighs, “yeah sure, just give it to me during science though. I can try and bunnify myself in under 15 minutes. Just give me the duffel bag for the spray on tan and your make up.”

—–

The next day Virgil was eating lunch at the library

“Hi, Virgil,” a soft voice said from in front of him.

Virgil’s eyes widened as he saw that it was Logan.

“H…hey.”

“Will you go with me to the All Hallows’ Ball?” Logan blurts out softly as he looked up to look at Virgil.

Virgil’s heart stopped as he stared at Logan Berry Daniels, the boy he’d been in love with for three years but only talked to for the first time a week or two ago, the time was a blur to him. Then his heart restarted with a roar as he realized that Logan was watching him intently as his mind flooded with questions.

What would he wear?

He can’t dance.

What if something happens?

Logan nervously fidgets with his tie and glasses when he finally makes his decision.

“Yes!” he blurts out and blushes darkly as Logan’s eyes lit up upon his answer.

“I uh… just can’t dance,” Virgil continued looking a bit down.

Logan’s face lit up like a full moon, “neither can I,” he said. A few seconds later he cocked his head to the side and asked, “but have you ever tried dancing with someone else who can’t dance?”

“No…” Virgil said a little hesitant.

“I’ll show if you’d like?”

Virgil bit his lip before nodding.

After 10 minutes of Logan and him holding each other and not dancing. Virgil felt a little less silly and much more giddy.

Logan had asked him to his date to the Ball, he had been given the chance to be held by him, the day was just perfect.

He hoped it stuck that way for the rest of the day.

After school Patton was hidding away in the public library. Wearing a gray cat hoodie and baby blue jeans with blue converse..

He nibbled on some carrots when he jumps as he started to get a call. He blushes darkly as he scrambles to the bathroom so as to be able to take the call.

“Virgil?” Patton whispered quietly.

“You will not fucking believe what Charlotte tried to do,” Virgil hissed through the phone.

“What did she do?” Patton asked with his a nervous voice.

“She tried to get me to be late to Cheer Practice with her stealing your pom poms!” his brother angrily growled.

Patton’s eyes widened, that just wouldn’t do good. A cheerleader wasn’t a cheerleader if they didn’t have their pom poms.

“I actually got done with bunnifying myself early so I had quickly gotten ready with a few minutes to spare. I really was confused when I couldn’t find your pom poms Patton. So… I decided to use my black ones since it seemed like the better option. Charlotte was so pissed off when she saw me on time for practice. You should’ve seen her face when she saw me with black pom poms like come on it looks like she had sucked a lemon and someone told her her dog died.”

“So how was practice?” Patton asked nervously.

“Oh it went great. You got to be in front center again and Ms. Barnett even complimented the pom poms. You should’ve just seen Charlotte,” Virgil said with what sounded smug voice.

“Well… at least that’s positive.’

"Well… I’m heading to the bathroom. Going to unbunnify myself. By the way Camilla said she was going to meet you at the mall.”

“Yeah yeah. Genna head over there in a bit.”

“Ok. Bye”

“Bye.”

Patton sighs and hangs up.

He had a bunny friend to see.

He hoped so much for things to go well.

For him and his twin brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Declan hums as he ruffles his son’s hair while they both are blood sausages and eggs, “I hope you didn’t get overwhelmed during the meeting yesterday,” he said softly as smiled.

He was excited for Virgil to be in the planning committee for the Ball, but he knew his son wasn’t that into it since Roman had came by the day before and he had helped the boy with getting decorations for the Ball.

Virgil gave him a half smile, “yeah. It was ok… um… hey dad?” he said softly.

“Yeah kiddo?” he asked aloud.

“I… um… I have a date,” he said softly before smiling shyly.

Declan raised an eyebrow and cooes, “who is it? Who’s the young man to steal my son’s heart?” he gently teased.

Virgil had came out as gay when in 6th grade, which he was fine with as well as the small town. It was an accepting town which Declan very much liked about

“It’s um… Logan Daniels.”

“You’re saying Logan Berry Daniels asked you?” Declan asked with a smile.

“Yeah.”

“Well… as long as he respects you then I give you full permission if you two end up dating.”

“Thanks dad!” Virgil said happily.

Declan felt an ache in his chest just seeing Virgil smile.

He was just so… identical to _Him._

He just hoped Patton was fine with whatever family he had gotten adopted to.

“So…when will we have the Ball?” he asks curiously smiling at his son.

“This Friday actually,” Virgil said softly and his eyes widened before looking at his father. “I don’t know what to wear,” he groans.

Declan hums, “would you like to wear a violet or purple outfit?” he asks curiously.

Virgil looks up and tilts his head, “a dress sounds nice. I can probably curl my hair. Although, a suit sounds a little better,” he softly says.

“Whatever makes you feel better kiddo,” Declan says as he pats his son’s shoulder and finishes his breakfast.

“I gotta go to work. Do your homework alright?” he called out as he looked at himself in front of the mirror.

He wore black jeans with black combat boots, a black button up shirt with a leather jacket with yellow lining.

“Ok dad,” Virgil calls out.

—–

“Ugh! I don’t know what to flipping wear!” Virgil groans to his bff and twin.

He had been pacing the room for over 10 minutes and the two occupents of the room had barely arrived after his urgent text.

A shriek made him pause and he turned to look as Patton quickly ran to the other side of his room. Which was a fair bit since his room was as large as perhaps Caroline Channing’s closet from 2 Broke Girls.

Patton stutters a little, “y…you have a pet spider?” he squeaks out.

Virgil frowns, “uh… yeah. Why?”

Patton nervously giggled, “yeah… I’m afraid of spiders and tarantulas.’

"Awww don’t worry about little Henrietta she doesn’t bite,’ Virgil reassures his twin who just shakes his head, "nope. Nope not getting near her.”

“Well… ok then,” Virgil says lightly amused.

“I say go for a violet suit,” Roman said as he hums playing with a curl. “I know I’m wearing a red one.”

“I guess a violet one wouldn’t hurt. Would it?” Virgil asked curiously.

Patton and Roman shake their head.

Virgil sighs, “so… want to come over early in Friday so you can get ready here?” he asked Roman as he walked over to the large terrarium that housed his tarantula and took out Henrietta.

Roman nods, “yeah. It’d help so I can be here on time to take photos as well as help with decorations,” he said as he reached over to pet the tarantula.

“Patton? Wanna dress like me to help out with decorations? I’ll do try outs for you on Saturday,” Virgil said with a reassuring smile.

“Uh… y…yeah ok,” his twin stuttered.

—–

A week had passed and now it was Friday.

The day of the Ball arrived and Roman and Virgil couldn’t be any less excited.

The twins had decided to bring Roman back to the Vega home to help Mr. Vega with decorations that he had began to work on an hour or two before school ended.

Patton had snuck in through the back and had quickly turned himself into Virgil before heading downstairs.

Roman stretched and stretched, but he couldn’t quite reach the corner of the stone arch to tack up the last cobweb that he had chosen for the ball.

“Allow me,” Declan, Virgil’s father called from down below. He marched over to another ladder and slid it into place next to his.

Roman and Patton had been decorating the upstairs ballroom with Mr. Vega for the last three hours, but Patton still could not get over him. He looked like he’d walked right out of a classic black and white vampire film but the kind that’s more love story than monster movie. He almost resembled a pale Antonio Banderas, and his voice was impossibly smooth.

Although, he did resemble some other actor, but Patton couldn’t put his finger on it.

He wore a tailored dark suit jacket over a flowing yellow shirt and black jeans. Patton thought back on his own papa and pops in their leather jackets and button up shirts with jeans and wanted to mentally cringe at how Virgil won the best dressed dad award.

“Thanks,” Roman said to Mr. Vega as he pinched the corner of the web from his fingers.

Declan smilesnas hung it gracefully before he spun around and leaned back against the top rung of his ladder. “Well this was all nice. Time to admire your work kiddos.”

Both teens looked over their shoulder and took in the enormous ballroom below. The classic movie posters on the stone walls were illuminated by tiny spotlights. Round black tables dotted the room, tombstones rising from them evocatively. Bats hung at all levels in the air. In each corner of the room, there was a huge coffin lined with dark purple satin that overflowed its sides luxuriantly, which was a very special last minute touch of Mr. Vega’s. Patton had filled each one with party favors, like plastic fangs, temporary neckbite tattoos, and extra bats.

Probably a bat shaped cookie or two, who could blame him to wanting Virgil’s guests to have a nice treat.

Patton felt like cheering, everything looked absolutely amazing and awesome! He fought off the urge to smile wide and gave a half smirk like Virgil usually gave.

“So tell me. What’s he like?” Mr. Vega asked.

"Who?” Patton asked a little confused.

“Logan. Your date. What’s he like?” Mr. Vega asked curiously as he smiled at Patton.

“Uh… well…” Patton began to say, but quickly realized he had no clue what to say about Logan when he only met the boy a few times in school.

"He’s insanely handsome and it was extremely romantic in how he asked Virgil as his date,” Roman pipes up, trying his best to help Patton.

“Oh?” Mr. Vega’s dark eyes sparkled in amusement.

“He uh… asked me in the library really,” Patton said as he remembered what his brother had told him.

Mr. Vega raised an eyebrow in amusement before chuckling. He glanced at the glanced at the enormous clock above the ballroom entrance. “I think the two of you should go get ready,” he said.

Both nod, “ok.”

Outside the ballroom, Patton and Roman descended the enormous staircase to the first floor. He was walking past the front doors on their way to the basement. When they were stopped in their tracks by the momentary booming of a pipe organ. They were about to continue on their way when the organ music rang out again, the same brief ornate musical phrase as before.

Roman sighs, “if only my house had this as a doorbell,” he said with a pout.

“Virgil?” Mr. Vega called down the stairs, “can you answer the door please?”

“That’s the doorbell?!” Patton whisper screams to Roman who just nods before making his way to Virgil was waiting for him so the two could get ready.

Patton hesitated for a bit before taking a deep breath, and opened the front door.

Before him stood the Beasts, grinning like idiots. Patton silently noted that their ill-fitting tuxes didn’t make them look any less greasy. Which made him wrinkle his nose in disgust at their smell.

“Hey, Vega,” one said with a wide smirk.

“What are you guys doing here?” Patton asked with a raised eyebrow. “The ball doesn’t start for another hour.”

“We…uh brought a guest,” one of them replied with a mischievous grin. They pushed forward a boy Patton hadn’t noticed at first.

It was Toby Decker.

Patton knew him from math, he was wearing a gray suit with a blue polka-dot bow tie, and his blond hair was combed back from his forehead.

Like a little newsman.

“Hi, Virgil. Thanks so much for having me,” he said with formal politeness and a smile on his face. He then gestured to the Beasts, “these guys said you had more than enough punch, and it’s going to be quite a party.”

Patton narrowed his eyes and turned to the Beast closest to him, “may I speak to you for a moment?” he hissed.

The boy shrugged, and Patton led him down the hall. When they were just out of earshot, he spun around and glared at the boy and poked his chest. "Just what are you doing?” he demanded.

“We brought our decoration… our human!” the boy said, bouncing up and down on his toes excitedly. “You know, like an hors d’oeuvre,” he continued with a guffaw. “That means snack.”

Patton really felt as if Virgil rubbed off on him since Virgil had complained a week ago on how he wanted to just beat the Beasts up. From what Virgil told him, he semi knew by now that there was only one way to handle Beastly behavior. He quickly marched back to the front door, the boy scurrying after him, and went right up to Toby Decker.

“I’m sorry, Toby, but I’m afraid these boys misled you. Nobody can come tonight without an invitation. We’re already over capacity. And whatever you think this is more of a business party for my father’s business,” Patton says.

“But…” Toby and a few of the Beasts began.

“No buts,” Patton said with patience he glared over Toby’s shoulder at the Beasts. “It’s a safety issue as well.”

He turned back to look at Toby and shrugged his shoulders, “sorry,” he said as nicely as he could. “These guys should have known better. Maybe next time, okay?”

Toby nodded like he understood, but then he raised his eyebrows and said hopefully, “I should tell you I’m a really good dancer. I took a few dance classes for my older cousin’s sweet sixteen.” He looked at Patton expectantly as if he didn’t just hear what Patton had just told him.

“That’s nice,” Patton said with a sigh before glaring at The Beasts. “The boys will escort you back home now.” And then added, speaking very slowly as if talking to a baby while looking each of the Beasts right in the eye, “and I’ll see you at school on Monday, Toby.”

Nobody moved. Patton then bore down on the Beasts with Virgil’s death squint that Virgil had taught him a while ago.

“Let’s go,” one of them sulked at last. They all turned and shuffled off down the hill, Toby trailing behind.

Patton sighs as he closed the door before quickly making his way to Virgil’s room.

Virgil fidgets in place as he straightened wine colored violet suit. His hair now in curls, he stood beside a wine colored velvet suited Roman who’s curls looked much more bouncy than usual. Both friends were applying lipstick.

Roman was applying Midnight Merlot while Virgil was applying his Vampy Violet lipstick.

“Woah…” Patton exclaimed breathlessly and smiled.

“Logan is going to flip his lid when he sees you,” Patton said smiling.

Virgil looked up and stared at his brother in the mirror, “really?” he asked hopefully.

“Absolutely!” Roman exclaimed as Patton nodded.

“All you need is dress shoes-”

Virgil scoffs, “dress shoes? As if,” he says as he points to his feet to show his thick black combat boots.

Patton raised an eyebrow, but Roman chuckles, “he doesn’t do fancy footwear.”

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Virgil’s eyes widened.

“He’s early!” he whisper shouts to the other two.

Roman perks up and smiles getting his camera bag and tripod.

“Perfect.”

Patton was tucked behind the suit of armor in the hall. He really wanted to see Logan’s face when he arrived and saw Virgil in his suit before he went home. His brother had said it was okay for himto watch for a few minutes, as long as he stayed out of sight. If Patton looked through the gap between the breastplate and the arm piece, he could just see the front door.

He watched as Virgil opened the door and Logan entered. He was wearing a black floorlength cape over his tuxedo and a textured white shirt with a white bow tie. His black curls as well looked to be bright.

“Virgil… you look absolutely beautiful!” Patton heard Logan say as if he were breathless.

“Thank you,” Virgil answered demurely. Logan reached under his cape, he produced a flower.

It was a single red rose, so dark it was almost black. Virgil took it and smiled as he looked back up at Logan. They looked at each other dreamily, and the moment was so romantic that Patton thought they surely might even kiss. However, Mr. Vega appeared.

“You must be Logan,” he said, descending the grand staircase. He looked impeccable in a black velvet tuxedo.

Roman popped up a few seconds later and smiled as he prepared his camera set. Patton smiled as he watched his brother having his picture taken with his date.

He even smiled!

After a few minutes he left hoping the beat for his twin.

Virgil nervously looked around as the whole ballroom was filled up and blushed as he was given a toast.

He half heartedly glared as Roman took a picture.

Suddenly, the room grew quieter. Ivy saw one of the Beasts standing in the center of the dance floor, a pale hand raised over his head to silence the crowd. In his other hand he held a black microphone.

 _‘Oh, no. What are they up to now?’_ Virgil thought.

“Good eeeve-ning,” the boy said, doing the lamest old-time vampire-accent imitation Virgil had ever heard. “I vant to invite you all onto zee dance floor for zee first dance.”

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh at what he had hear. The Beast was the DJ!

Logan stood up and held out a hand, “come on,” he said softly as he took Virgil’s hand. “It’s the first dance.”

Ivy shook her head blushing darkly that his freckles showed, “we don’t dance, remember?”

Logan’s eyes sparkled, and he leaned closer to him. “That’s why they call it the first dance, Virgil,” he said.

As Logalan led him onto the dance floor, his cape flowing around him, Virgil felt everyone’s eyes on him. He saw people looking him up and down admiringly, and, at the edge of the dance floor, he even spotted his dad, beaming.

He calmed his racing heart and followed Logan.

Logan stopped right in the middle of the dance floor. Virgil put his head on his shoulder, and the song began. He closed his eyes.

He really hoped he hadn’t been dreaming.

The next morning Virgil awoke at 9:35 AM and his eyes widened as he realized he hadn’t dreamed about the ball as well as he remembered he had to go to his brother’s try out.

An hour later, it was 10:35 AM, and Virgil was marching through the front hall of Franklin Grove Middle School wearing the pinkest outfit he could muster. It was a gray Devils sweatshirt and a Devils baseball cap pulled down over his hair that was in a ponytail.

He had a duffel bag next to him with the spray on tan, the male cheerleader uniform and black pom poms. He quickly made it to one of the boys bathroom and efficiently and quickly he made himself look… well like Patton, except without the glasses. However, Patton reassured him that he didn’t wear them during practice… as well as they were fake.

By the time he was done, he had put on baby blue eyeshadow just like Patton wore it was already 11:05 AM.

Try outs were in 25 minutes.

As he stepped out of the boys bathroom he staggers back as Charlotte popped up in front of him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Patton! I’ve been looking all over for you!” she complained.

“Really? Why?” he asks perkily.

“Ms. Barnett changed the location of try outs to be in the football field. The Chess club is using the gym or something!”

Virgil pauses and instantly knew Charlotte was bullshitting. Mostly because she said “or something.”

“Really?” he says with a tilt of his head, “pretty sure the text she sent said that try outs are in the track field.”

Charlotte froze and blinks, “wait… really?” she squeaks.

“Yeah!” he said perkily, “you better hurry!” he exclaims.

He was glad Charlotte was dumb when he saw that she ran off.

He glanced at the clock, 11:09, he had 21 minutes left.

He quickly made his way to the gym and blinks as he sees Patton, dressed in a very gothic hoodie and black jeans with the pale skin and realized he came to watch him.

He smiled brightly.

22 minutes later he smirked widely as he was front center cheering and smiled much wider as Charlotte was the only one to show up a few minutes late and scurry over to them.

After they finished he dragged Patton to the bathroom so both could quickly change.

“I’ll be in the Meat and Greet, ok?” he tells his brother who nods.

“I made the squad!” Patton chirps as he walked over to the tsble his brother occupied with Roman, Logan, and Camilla.

“Congratulations!” Virgil cheered as both Roman and Camilla clapped.

“Virgil said you were deadly at tryouts,” Logan told him.

Roman held up crossed fingers, “can we call you captain?”

Patton bit his lip and the whole tables members eyes widened, "no way!” Virgil shouted.

“I had to decline, but you should’ve seen Charlotte’s face! Ms. Barnett was sad to call her captain which just probably made Charlotte feel much more sour.”

“Aww darn. Well… she does have more experience.”

“Exactly.” Patton grinned, “anyway, it just means I’ll be able to spend more time with my friends!” he said as he looked around the table at them and felt happy.

The waitress appeared. “Tofu burger with salad?” she asked.

“You bet,” Patton replied, smiling. He then announced to the table, “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go change.” After all, he was still wearing his male cheerleader uniform, and he was dying to get Virgil alone. He winked at hia brother meaningfully.

The moment Virgil followed him through the bathroom door, Patton excitedly said, “how did it go last night!?”

They debriefed as Patton took off his outfit and put on his new favorite black black hoodie that had baby blue sparkles that spelled Bunny on it. When Virgul told him about the first dance with Logan, it nearly took Patton’s breath away.

“This is the best weekend of my life,” Virgil finished with a sigh.

“I feel the same way!” Patton agreed.

“I think our biological parents would be seriously proud of us,” Virgil softly said.

 _'I just wish we knew them_ ,’ Patton thought sadly.

“Let’s make a pact,” Virgil suggested.

“A vampire pact?” Patton questioned curiously.

“No,” Virgil said as he rolled his eyes. “A pact between us. A brotherhood pact.”

Patton understood.

Cheerleading, dating, the ball, it had all been fun, but there was something more important.

Virgil took his necklace off and pressed his emerald ring against the one on Patton’s finger.

“We pledge to be there for each other,” he said softly.

“Day or night,” Patton put in solemnly with a serious look in his face.

“In darkness and light,” Virgil went on. “We pledge to stick…“

“Together,” Patton finished for him softly, and then he reached out to hug his twin brother. And as Virgil hugged him back, he knew that they both had tears in their eyes.


End file.
